Natsu's Piano
by Ine Neko
Summary: Tras regresar de una desastrosa misión, el gremio se encuentra con otra que revela un desconocido talento del peli rosa. Con el honor del gremio en juego, queda en manos de Lucy trabajar de nuevo con Natsu en una batalla completamente nueva para ambos... Podra todo salir bien? Ligero AU, algo de NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Soy Neko y les traigo una historia corta que se me ocurrio tras ir a un concierto de rock... por ironico que parezca.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **.**

Natsu's Piano

.

-Mooo… Otra vez perdimos parte de la paga. - se quejó Lucy por enésima vez en lo que se acercaban al gremio, tras dejar todas las cosas en su casa.

-Aye! El buque se quemó muy bien. - sonrió Happy mientras volaba a su lado. Natsu rio por eso, pero una mirada fulminante y demasiado aterradora de la chica los hizo callar a ambos.

-Apenas llegamos agarraremos una misión que no puedan arruinar y partiremos de inmediato, ¿entendido? - especifico con un aura típica de Erza, recibiendo dos rápidos asentimientos como respuesta. Satisfecha con eso, Lucy los imito y volvió a su actitud anterior, caminando con desgana. - Pensaba que esta vez podría despreocuparme de pagar mi renta...

-Ya dije que lo siento- se quejó Natsu con el ceño fruncido. - Tch, Solo fue un pequeño barco. - con el pensamiento el chico se puso azul. - Se movía demasiado…

-Sigue sin justificar que quemaras el bote.- comento Happy como si nada. Lucy lo miro con una gota antes de suspirar y mirar al frente, preguntándose exactamente de qué lado estaba ese gato. La chica siguió cavilando eso un rato hasta que noto, sonriendo, que ya estaban prácticamente en el gremio.

-ESTAMOS DE VUELTA! - grito Natsu como siempre, pateando la puerta para darle más sentido? Para sorpresa de los recién llegados, todos y absolutamente todos en el gremio guardaron un silencio sepulcral mientras los miraban fijamente, asustando a Happy y a Lucy y poniendo algo nervioso a Natsu. - Y-Y ahora qué?

-Lucy!- y con ese grito de Mira, todos en el gremio se tiraron contra la rubia y prácticamente la arrastraron al centro de la habitación, hablando todos cosas inentendibles. La chica miro a Natsu asustada, pero este estaba levantándose de la estampida que le paso por encima.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos les pasa?!- se quejó el dragón Slayer abriéndose paso a golpes hacia quien sea se había robado a Lucy, pronto llegando junto a ella quien se encontraba mirando perpleja algo en el centro del gremio. - Ey Luce, que sucede? - Como respuesta, la rubia alzo su brazo y señalo al frente, por lo que Natsu siguió su gesto y alzo una ceja extrañado. - Y eso?

\- ¿Que nunca habías visto un piano, sesos de lava? - soltó Gray incapaz de contenerse. Natsu reparo por primera vez en su rival, molesto.

\- ¿Que dijiste, hielo picado? - gruño alzando un puño.

-Lo que escuchaste, flamitas. - respondió el mago de hielo, pronto ganándose una mano en el hombro. Una mano enguantada en metal que le hizo sudar frio. Gray miro sobre su espalda con lentitud y suspiro aliviado cuando noto que Erza tenía su mirada puesta en la rubia del gremio y no en su persona.

-Lucy.- llamo con exigencia. La chica la miro.- Tenemos una pregunta importante.- Un segundo de silencio para tensión.- Sabes tocar el piano?

-Eh? - fue todo lo que comento la chica, mirando a Natsu extrañada. El chico negó con la cabeza, igual de perdido que ella. - Porque la pregunta?

-Un cliente nos mandó un pedido un tanto… particular. - comenzó a relatar la peli roja cruzándose de brazos. - AL parecer le gusta mucho nuestro gremio y es jefe de alguna casa de música, por lo que…

-El tipo quiere que alguien del gremio toque esa cosa en un concierto que va a dar. - resumió Gajeel aburrido, señalando al piano con desdén. - Tch, quien necesita de esos si se tiene una gran voz y una guitarra como yo?

-Gajeel, no sabes cantar. - fue la directa respuesta de Levy, quien estaba sentada a su lado. Lily, que también lo estaba, desvió la mirada tratando de no meterse en ese asunto. Gajeel hizo un sonido despectivo antes de seguir comiendo hierro mientras la peli celeste se centraba en Lucy. - Es un pedido específicamente para nuestro gremio, pero el problema es que el concierto es en cinco días y nadie sabe tocar o leer música por aquí. - comento con cierto desdén ante la falta de dicho conocimiento. Lucy le sonrió como disculpa.

-Y sería una falta de honor si nosotros no podemos responder tan precisa petición. - termino Erza asintiendo a lo que dijeron los demás antes de mirar a Lucy. - Por eso preguntamos si sabes cómo tocar?

-Sí, Lucy es de familia rica, ¿no?

-Ellos siempre enseñan esas cosas en sus casas.

-Ni que supieras del tema.

-Eh, cuida lo que dices.

-Perdón.

-Y bien? - se adelantó Erza con seriedad. Lucy se puso nerviosa, jugando distraídamente con su látigo.

-Pues… sí, aprendí a tocar- comenzó a decir la rubia con prisa. Cuando las esperanzas de todos parecieron elevarse tuvo que añadir.- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No creo poder recordar como…- casi callándola unas notas se escucharon por el lugar, congelando a todos. Tras unas más graves, las agudas comenzaron de nuevo…. Curiosamente sonando bien.

Lentamente todos los ojos se desviaron al piano, donde un solitario chico peli rosa estaba tocando la melodía con lentitud con una mano. Natsu, ignorante de que más de uno se había desmayado tras notar que era el, siguió tocando la lenta pero curiosamente motivadora melodía mientras subía la otra mano, dándole más precisión al sonido.

Tras detenerse en unas notas agudas separo las manos del teclado y sonrió. Esa sonrisa la conocían todos, era la que el chico colocaba antes y después de una buena batalla, de esas en las que terminaba destruyendo todo y dejaba a sus compañeros de equipo (principalmente Lucy) casi en bancarrota.

Con rapidez propia de batalla, Natsu volvió a colocar las manos en el teclado, esta vez tocando una melodía más rápida y alegre, muy parecida a la anterior, pero de cierta manera más exaltadora. Pronto todos en el gremio estaban emocionados por la canción mientras el chico tocaba con todo. Incluso Gray dejo caer más su boca al ver a su rival tocando un instrumento con semejante precisión.

Para Lucy en cambio, la invadió una sensación de familiaridad. Como si la canción tratase de exponer en pocos minutos todo lo que significaba el gremio, la calidez que le daba y las fuerzas con que luchaba. Una sonrisa se plantó en los labios de la chica cuando noto que los ojos de Natsu reflejaban ese sentimiento, el que más de una vez le había visto utilizar para acabar con cualquiera que se metiera con alguien del gremio.

Natsu dio los últimos toques rápidos, dejando unos graves al final antes de separarse del piano con una sonrisa de victoria. Tras un segundo apunto al piano con vehemencia.

-Ja! ¡Esta vez gane, desgraciado! - y con eso la sorpresa termino con todo el gremio cayendo al suelo. - Y con eso vamos 15 a 20 en ese tema! - Ese idiota comentario pareció traer de regreso a Gray, quien solo se acercó a Natsu y le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar. El dragón Slayer se levantó mirándolo molesto. - ¡¿Y ahora qué quieres hielo loco?!

-Desde cuando sabes tocar? - pregunto una perpleja Mira antes de que Gray dijese algo. Natsu la miro con duda.

-De que hablas? - casi con un gruñido todos los presentes señalaron al piano, iluminado el rostro del chico. - ¡Ah, eso! Pues una vez en una de esas misiones de protección conocí a una vieja que le gustaba pelear contra él y me enseño como.

-Pelear?- refuto Lucy con una sonrisa dudosa. Natsu asintió con firmeza.

-Claro! La vieja dijo que le gustaba pelear con eso sin magia, aunque en esos años le estaba costando mucho ganar la batalla. Le pregunte si podía ayudarla y me dijo que podía enseñarme a hacerlo por mi cuenta. —sonrió el chico como quien cuenta el cómo le fue en la misión. - Tras un tiempo logre enfrentarlo solo y tras saber que ganaría ella y yo dimos una pelea. Fue genial, no hubo muchos golpes ni fuego, pero estuvo genial. - al terminar su relato el gremio volvió a quedar en silencio. -Por qué preguntan?

-Por qué…- tras decir eso, casi todos le cayeron encima como si hubiese desatado una guerra, con Erza en cabeza. Este movimiento aseguro que Natsu no pudiese hacer más que esquivar los ataques de los presentes, hasta que el maestro, quien había presenciado todo boquiabierto, grito.

-SILENCIO!- Todos los miraron. Erza con su espada a medio centímetro del cuello del peli rosa, Gray preparando otro ataque igual que medio gremio, Lucy preocupada y el centro de atención pidiendo clemencia.- Esto facilita las cosas, pero también las complica. Lucy.- el maestro miro a la chica y ella sintió.- Crees que si practicas un tiempo con este idiota puedas volver a tocar?

-Eh…- Lucy lanzo una mirada a Natsu. - Creo?

-Bien. Una de las canciones es un dueto y vas a acompañarlo. Ustedes. - grito mirando al resto. - ¡Dejen eso, si lo lastiman no podrá cumplir la misión! Terminen su pelea cuando ya haya terminado.- con gruñidos de fastidio y un asentimiento general, Natsu fue dejado tranquilo, para alivio del chico.- Ahora, muevan esa cosa a una de las habitaciones y que nadie moleste a esos dos.

-Oy, viejo, que quieres decir? - se quejó Natsu con cierto fastidio por andar perdido. El maestro lo miro.

-Tú y Lucy van a completar la misión de tocar en ese concierto. - afirmo con seriedad un poco propia de él. -Van a practicar, día y noche si es necesario, para que quede perfecto. No saldrán de la habitación con el piano excepto para comer e ir al baño, hasta que nos muestren algo decente, entendido?- Lucy lo miro incrédula y Natsu perdido. Happy se acercó a su amigo sonriente.

-Escuchaste Natsu? Vas a entrenar con Lucy para una gran pelea contra el piano! ¡Y es una misión importante! - las palabras del gato fueron recibidas por casi todos con una gota, menos Natsu que sonrió ampliamente antes de chocar sus puños en fuego.

-Yosh! ¡Estoy encendido! - soltó literalmente haciéndolo. Lucy en cambio solo se dejó caer llorando en una silla.

-Por qué a mí…- sollozo desconsolada. - Ni siquiera sé si pueda…

-Sabes, Lu-chan. - se metió Levy divertida. - La recompensa son 1,000,000 de Jewel- ante esto Lucy miro incrédula a su amiga, quien asintió con seriedad. Lucy parpadeo, una… dos veces.

-Qué crees que haces Natsu! Muévete, ¡el tiempo es corto y tenemos que ganar ese millón de jewel a como dé lugar! - mientras la chica y Happy se unían a la emoción de Natsu, todos en el gremio no pudieron hacer más que mirarlos con una gota, varios de ellos con una misma idea en la cabeza.

Esa realmente sería una misión interesante de ver.

.

* * *

 **Desde ya aclaro que esto no tendra mas de cinco capitulos, pero bueno.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios**

 **Hasta Luego**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Soy Neko y hay Nuevo cap!**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **FT es de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **.**

Natsu's Piano

.

El maestro no había exagerado cuando dijo que solo los iba a dejar salir para comer e ir al baño, es decir, ¡ni siquiera la dejaron regresar a casa a darse un largo y merecido baño tras haber vuelto de esa desastrosa misión! Lucy suspiro mirando la puerta rendida, sabiendo perfectamente que al otro lado Erza estaba de guardia para asegurarse que o nadie del gremio se acercara a espiar lo que estaban haciendo o que ninguno de ellos saliera, especialmente ella considerando que Natsu estaba retomando su "pelea" con seriedad absoluta.

¿Prueba? No había parado de tocar desde que habían sido encerrados ahí, seguramente ni se haya enterado realmente.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! - se quejó Natsu con molestia, antes de volver a tocar una canción desde abajo, por enésima vez. - Eso es trampa! ¡Las teclas están muy lejos entre sí para esa parte! - tras fallar otra vez en el mismo punto y darle una mirada de fastidio al instrumento, llamo a Lucy. - Oy, Luce, ¿me das una mano?

-Natsu, llevas tocando la misma canción por dos horas, sin parar. - se quejó la chica con un gruñido, contando hasta diez para calmarse. - Tomate un descanso! ¡El piano no se va a ir!

-Pero si casi termino! Solo es que no llego a la estúpida tecla a tiempo para pasar de ese punto. Solo una vez más, ¿vale? - Natsu se ganó una mirada de molestia de Lucy, pero pronto la chica se levantó y se sentó a su lado, en el banco. Finalmente miro del instrumento al chico, esperando alguna indicación de que debía hacer. El peli rosa sonrió abiertamente. - Yosh! ¿Recuerdas por donde iba? Cuando te diga ya tocas esta y está a la vez. - Lucy asintió algo nerviosa. - ¿Lista?

-Hai… Creo. -Natsu sonrió y comenzó a tocar de nuevo, sorprendiendo a Lucy al ver lo fácil que se movían sus dedos sobre el blanco y el negro. Síp, definitivamente algo sorprendente no importa cuántas veces lo vea. - Vaya… de verdad eres bueno.

-Aja… -el chico estaba muy concentrado para contestarle, lo que la hizo sonreír. - Prepárate. - advirtió Natsu subiendo el ritmo tras un rato, dándole sin saberlo nerviosismo a la chica. - Ahí viene… Ya! -Lucy toco y para su alivio Natsu continuo la canción sin problemas, aunque algo en el gesto del chico la inquieto un poco. Cuando Natsu termino se quedó mirando el teclado un segundo antes de alzar los brazos. - Agh! ¡Ni con ayuda funciona! Te dejare pasar esta vez… - amenazo al piano con un puño, claramente fastidiado.

-Eh? Pero si no estuvo mal. - acepto la chica con duda. Natsu la miro como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-Fue muy bajo Luce! - se quejó bajando los brazos y cruzándolos mientras la miraba. - No le diste con ganas!

-Sabes que estas tocando un Waltz… - señalo la chica con una gota. - Además, creo que deberías ser más delicado. Siento que le des demasiada fuerza a tus toques para ese tipo de canciones.

-Pero si así se hace. - Lucy suspiro rendida antes de mirar el piano con duda y un ligero brillo de emoción en la mirada. Natsu lo noto y le sonrió. - Quieres intentarlo?

-Que? No… eh, sí, pero… - Natsu siguió sonriéndole tras que dijese eso, así que Lucy se encogió de hombros y le imito tristemente. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que toque… No creo que me salga.

-Vamos, Luce, ¡es como entrar en tu casa! Una vez sabes cómo colarte, nunca se olvida. - comento Natsu con obviedad, ganándose una gota de la chica. Al ver que no se movia Natsu fruncio el ceño y la obligo a sentarse sola en el piano. - Venga, inténtalo. Aunque sea esa de la estrellita. Cualquier cosa vale.

-La estrellita? - se burló la rubia. Para dar su punto Natsu la toco y ella no pudo evitar reír por la infantil idea. - Vale, vale, voy a intentarlo. Pero si fallo no te rías. - Natsu alzo un brazo como si lo jurara, por lo que Lucy sonrió mientras trataba de pensar algo que podría tocar.

Tras unos minutos la chica sonrió con ternura y tomando aire coloco sus manos en el piano. Con cuidado trato de tocar las notas más graves, ganando confianza cuando no fallaba. Con cuidado comenzó a tocar con la otra mano y pronto empezó a dejarse mover, aunque eso no evito que de vez en cuando ella y Natsu frunciesen el ceño ante un mal toque.

Era una melodía más lenta que las que había tocado el chico hasta ahora, pero tenía un extraño aire misterioso y nostálgico a la vez, a pesar de sus errores. Lucy pronto dejo de tener miedo y siguió tocando, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la lenta melodía mientras ella tarareaba un poco cerca del final, hasta que se detuvo. Lucy miro al chico expectante.

-Bueno… Definitivamente estas oxidada. - Lucy se dejó caer contra el piano por el completamente esperado comentario. - Ey, no me reí. Además no esta tan mal, creo que si tocas un rato más le comenzaras a agarrar el ritmo de nuevo. -Natsu le sonrió abiertamente y la chica no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado sonrojada.

-Por qué no intentas una así? - pregunto Lucy por fin, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de parte de su acompañante. La chica rodó los ojos. -Una canción lenta. Te debes saber alguna, ¿no?

-De esas que dan sueño? No conozco muchas realmente. - acepto Natsu sin miramientos antes de concentrarse. - Pero conozco una que cambia el ritmo. Mira es como comenzar un ataque ninja- hizo un gesto con las manos para enfatizar, haciéndola reír. – pero después de una pausa debes darle con todo! - la sonrisa del chico flaqueo un poco y frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. - Pero es para dos, así que no puedo tocarla hasta que puedas hacerlo. -acepto pensado de nuevo, ignorante de la mirada de la rubia. Finalmente, choco puños con una idea. - Ya se! Dame un permiso. - y casi la tira de la silla.

-Podías haber esperado a que me bajara! - se quejó Lucy al levantarse mientras veía a Natsu estirar los dedos. - Y como se llama? Espera.- Ella misma se contesto. - Déjame adivinar, no tienes idea de cuál es su nombre, de nuevo.

-Ja, Ja, ja. - se burló Natsu nada divertido colocando los brazos. - Es que me los tengo que aprender?

-Por supuesto que sí! - soltó la chica con un suspiro, pasándose la mano por al frente. - Sabes que, olvídalo, solo toca la canción.

-Eres rara. - afirmo Natsu antes de comenzar a tocar un poco. Tras agarrar el rimo en un tono agudo, continuo en uno más alto, sin notar que la puerta se había abierto ni dándose por enterado que tanto Erza como Mira se habían quedado en la puerta mirando tras una señal de Lucy.

Lucy no pudo evitar pensar en la canción de una caja de música al inicio de la melodía por como la tocaba el chico, pero pronto Natsu comenzó a bajar el tono, y aumentar la velocidad, moviendo los pies a juego. Seguía siendo algo tosco al tocar, pero por alguna razón a la canción le servía que lo fuera.

Un vistazo al chico le permito ver, que contrario a las primeras veces, esta vez tenía un fuego más ligero en los ojos, como si esta vez tratase de contarle un recuerdo muy secreto y especial para él más que el que realmente estuviese peleando, como bien él decía era tocar el piano.

La música, aunque algo rápida, era casi lo que Lucy había pedido. Y ella no puso evitar moverse al ritmo y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Erza y Mira también… Al igual que varios curiosos. La canción transmitía remembranza en su propia manera y varias chicas estaban a punto de llorar, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de esta. Si, era hermosa.

Cuando la canción pareció llegar a su final, Natsu pareció darles a las teclas con más fuerza como enfatizándolas, bajando el brío poco a poco hasta que consiguió un tono curiosamente fuerte pero delicado, terminando con casi el mismo sonido que empezó, pero más grave.

Al terminar Natsu se sentó derecho… y dio un brinco cuando empezó a sonar un aplauso en el cerrado lugar. El chico miro a las personas en la puerta un segundo y, para sorpresa de todos, pareció avergonzarse, ya que miro a otro lado y ocultando su cara en la bufanda murmuraba cosas inatendibles.

\- ¡Ya, ya! - los detuvo Lucy al notar su comportamiento. - El maestro dijo que no podían estar aquí! - eso parecí traer a Erza de vuelta, pues miro hacia la entrada con un aura oscura, espantando a todos en segundos. La pelirroja asintió satisfecha y después miro a los "músicos"

-Puedo ver que su entrenamiento está progresando. - afirmo con una cabezada de orgullo. Lucy la miro con una gota, pero Erza solo se centró en el ya no tan avergonzado Natsu. - Esa fue una hermosa canción, Natsu.

-Sí, me trajo muchos recuerdos… - sonrió Mira con aire nostálgico, mirándolo. - Eres muy bueno. - sonrió con dulzura antes de darse la vuelta y meter dos mochilas con sus respectivas bolsas de dormir en el cuarto. - Bueno, ¡venimos a traerlos sus cosas! El maestro pidió a Happy que se las trajera, ya que él conoce mejor que todos sus casas.

-Eso no suena agradable. - señalo Lucy nada contenta.

-Ya, Ahora sigan con lo suyo. ¡Oh, se me olvida! - Mira paso de la chica y saco un portafolio de la nada que le paso a un extrañado Natsu. - Estas son las canciones que debes tocar en el concierto. El maestro hablo con el cliente y al parecer se emocionó con la notica. Incluso dijo que si quieres puedes darle más canciones a Lucy.

-Gracias Mira. - acepto Natsu sacando una hoja y mirándola con duda.

-Etto... - comenzó a decir Lucy preocupada- Sabes leer eso, ¿verdad?

-No tengo idea. - acepto Natsu girando el papel, causando una gota a todos. -Y tu Lucy?

-Eso, si lo sé. - acepto con un suspiro de fastidio. Erza y Mira la miraron con disculpa antes de retirarse y encerrarlos, de nuevo. - Estos van a ser los cinco días más largos de mi vida…

.

* * *

 **Listo! Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
